


New Work Teaser...

by LadyIsabella



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Teasers & Trailers, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsabella/pseuds/LadyIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexei is the youngest Alpha in his packs history...He will have to deal with his feelings for a forbidden female...His younger brother's betrayal and lust for his little sister...possible war...taking a mate...and trying to make his pack a better place for his future pups...</p><p>Will he manage to fulfil his destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Work Teaser...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser...I shall be adding the first chapter today :) Let me know what you think!!!

“You disgusting little bastard,” the Alpha grabbed Lucian around the throat and pinned him violently to the wall; the plaster cracked and fractured from the force of Alexei’s movements. “She is your little sister! How could you?!” His hand tightened on the young wolf’s throat; one movement and he could tear it out. 

“I love her! We are meant to be mated!” Lucian did not struggle against his Alpha; it was useless and his inner wolf whined in submission. 

Alexei looked horrified; he slackened his grip slightly and shook his head in disbelief. “You…you cannot love her! She is your sister; a child! Do you realise what you have done, Lucian?! She may yet die and it is your fault entirely.” He threw the boy from him so he landed hard on the polished wood of the meeting room. Alexi stood over Lucian, his breathing even despite the stress he was under; he was born to be Alpha that much was clear…It was in his movements; every ripple of muscle, every word was laced with strength and dominance. “I want you gone Lucian. You will leave this pack and the territory tonight. You will never see her again nor anyone else.” He turned and walked across the meeting room floor, wrenched open the door and went to leave when Lucian whispered from the floor;

“Please…Please, don’t throw me out…brother. For the sake of the mother that bore us, please,” he pulled himself onto his knees, his hand around his own throat, trying to ease the aching pain. “Alexei…” 

Alexei paused, his hand on the door. He turned slowly and looked at his younger brother; images flashed before his eyes…gazing into the crib at the little blonde toddler, teaching Lucian how to hunt and track, the little boy’s first phase into wolf form, the day Lucian managed to tackle him to the ground for the first time…He shook his head slowly, “You are not my brother. I…I abjure you.” Alexei turned away from his younger brother, trying to keep his heart hard even though it was breaking. 

Lucian threw his head back and howled; the physical pain of being abjured by your own brother was nothing compared to the feeling of abject loss and the crushing sense of being alone…


End file.
